


the way home

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, D/s themes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nakamaru finds a stray at his door.





	the way home

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The storm rages even after Nakamaru’s safely inside his apartment, shaking the water out of his hair as he sits down to unlace his boots. He’s on the second one when he hears a scratch at his door, something like a tree limb tapping on a window except that there aren’t any trees in tapping distance.

Curiously he stands and shuffles across the genkan in his loose boots, pausing at the door and straining his ears for a repeat sound. He jumps when it comes, another scratch like someone – or something – is raking their nails down the painted wood. Carefully he turns the knob, cracks open the door, and his heart aches at what he sees.

Jin’s on his knees, drenched hoodie clinging to his thin frame and hair plastered to his face. Water runs down his cheeks and he’s shivering, looking up to Nakamaru like he’s the most important thing in the world, a special fondness in his eyes that Nakamaru has never seen from him before.

“Jin, are you insane?” Nakamaru exclaims, leaning down to grab him by the arms and pull him through the threshold. Jin’s legs extend long enough to walk into the apartment, but then he falls to his knees again.

Nakamaru stares at him in awe, then panics because maybe Jin has hypothermia or something and can’t move or talk on his own from the shock. Quickly he runs to the bathroom, plugs the tub and spins the taps until the temperature is borderline hot, and grabs his bathrobe to take back out into the main room.

Jin hasn’t moved, kneeling in the same place surrounded by a puddle of water and still looking at him with those doting eyes. Swallowing hard, Nakamaru kneels down in front of him and starts removing Jin’s wet clothes, unzipping his hoodie and pulling his shirt over his head while Jin keeps watching him blankly.

He actively slips his arms through the sleeves of the bathrobe when Nakamaru holds it behind him, smiling as he warms up. It’s easy to get him to stand, and Nakamaru feels Jin’s stare on his face as he goes on to peel off Jin’s soaked jeans.

Before he can tie the robe, Jin lunges forward and pulls him into a tight hug. Nakamaru freezes, unsure what to expect, but Jin just wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his face in Nakamaru’s shoulder. It’s more affectionate than he’s seen Jin with anyone, and while his first instinct is to be scared, he relaxes completely because Jin’s being affectionate with only him.

“Did something happen?” he asks carefully, lifting his arms to return the embrace. Maybe Warner dropped him. Maybe Johnny dropped him. Maybe he Googled himself and saw all of the awful things people said about him.

But Jin shakes his head, his eyes shining as he pulls back and smiles. It’s not a big smile, just one that is mirrored in his eyes and Nakamaru suddenly feels like he’s the one who was left out in the cold, melting into the warmth Jin’s offering in his own bathrobe.

He’s not too sure who walks who to the bathroom, but they get there just in time to turn off the water before it fills too high. As Jin starts in on the buttons of Nakamaru’s shirt, slipping each one through the fabric completely unprecedented, all Nakamaru can think is that there’s too much water for two bodies.

It ends up being just enough, though, Nakamaru settling in the back with Jin sitting in front of him. He’s like a spoiled child, or perhaps a dog. Nakamaru’s face burns as he imagines Jin with a collar, wagging his nonexistent tail excitedly as he waits for his master’s attention. Except that Jin’s calm now, his years turning his hyperactivity into relaxation, even if he shakes out his wet hair pointedly like a dog would.

Nakamaru isn’t too sure what kind of game Jin is playing with him, but he doesn’t want to break the atmosphere to ask. He knows what Jin expects of him now and reaches for the shampoo, foaming it into Jin’s hair and twitching at the soft noise of contentment Jin emits.

Washing Jin’s hair is simple and oddly soothing. The familiar motion – lather, rinse, repeat! – just on someone else this time, and Jin is a vocal recipient. Jin’s voice has always comforted Nakamaru, even when it was mocking him and the few times he actually meant it. He trusts Jin, despite it all, and knows that no matter what happens tonight, it will be okay because it’s Jin.

When Jin’s hair is clean, he retrieves the washcloth to move onto Jin’s body, but Jin shifts back into his lap. He presses his face into Nakamaru’s throat, and it’s so intimate that Nakamaru automatically wraps his arms around the younger man, holding him close. They’re cuddling in his bathtub and it doesn’t feel weird at all; Nakamaru has this strange urge to care for Jin now, and this is the easiest thing he can do.

“Do you want your hair washed, too?” Jin asks, voice low and even. It’s the first thing he’s said since he arrived, and Nakamaru is so grateful to hear him speak that he doesn’t even think about it before he nods.

Jin carefully turns around, narrowly avoiding upsetting the water as he sits on Nakamaru’s outstretched legs and faces him. His eyes lock with Nakamaru’s as he spreads the shampoo through his hair, and it would be creepy if it wasn’t Jin, if they weren’t like this and Jin’s fingers weren’t massaging his scalp distractingly. It feels good and Nakamaru feels his eyelids droop, but the heat of Jin’s stare remains even after they’re closed.

A brush of Jin’s lips against his just increases the sensation, even after Nakamaru fully processes it. His own lips part in surprise and Jin’s tongue flicks between them, lining the insides and it’s one of the most arousing things Nakamaru has ever felt. Then it’s gone, the contact disappearing completely, and Nakamaru’s lips are still tingling as he opens his eyes to see that concentrated gaze again.

Then Jin sprays water in his face. Nakamaru squeezes his eyes shut, leaning forward as Jin rinses his hair. When Nakamaru looks up, Jin’s smiling at him, offering him his normal, lop-sided grin as he makes Nakamaru’s hair stick straight up and scoots closer to press their noses together. It’s a cute gesture and Nakamaru hugs him, holding him tight, and it’s easy to tilt his head and capture Jin’s mouth again, kissing him on his own terms this time and nothing about it says it’s ending soon.

Nakamaru feels something poke his chest and Jin whimpers, the noise dying on Nakamaru’s tongue and if Nakamaru wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now. His hands drop down to Jin’s ass, grabbing it pointedly, and Jin rocks against him as their tongues slip together and the temperature gets hotter despite the water cooling.

Nakamaru starts to reach for Jin’s erection, but Jin stops him with a soft curl of his fingers around Nakamaru’s waist. “You first,” Jin whispers, dragging his lips away from Nakamaru’s and rubbing his nose against Nakamaru’s jaw. “I want to please you first.”

“Let’s get out of here then,” is all Nakamaru says, but it comes out in a very commending tone and instantly Jin’s getting up, draining the tub, and fetching towels. He dries Nakamaru off from head to toe before turning the towel on himself, which Nakamaru takes from him and returns the favor. Jin gives him a perplexed look until Nakamaru smiles at him, which has Jin’s face softening and his eyes so full of adoration that Nakamaru wants to give him whatever he wants.

After he squeezes all of the water out of Jin’s hair, he glances towards his bed and instantly Jin’s guiding him, like he can’t walk on his own, though it’s nice to be carefully laid down like he’s something delicate. That’s the extent of Jin’s precision, because then he’s leaning his head against Nakamaru’s thigh and staring up at him with dark, heated eyes and there’s nothing delicate about it.

“Tell me,” Jin whispers, his breath tickling Nakamaru’s most sensitive area, and they both watch his length twitch right next to Jin’s face. “Tell me to and I’ll do it.”

“Suck me,” Nakamaru orders, his voice deeper than he expected, and it’s followed by a sharp hiss as Jin complies. Their eyes remain locked as Jin’s mouth falls open to accept the head of Nakamaru’s cock, which Nakamaru helps push past his lips with an involuntary thrust. “Jin.”

Jin doesn’t answer, just stares, taking in Nakamaru’s reaction that he’s positive is showing on his face as Jin starts to take him in and out. He’s sucking him like he’s done this before – a lot – and a pang of jealousy coils up Nakamaru’s spine; it should have been _him_. Never mind that he’s never thought about it before tonight – in regards to the two of them, nothing before tonight matters anymore.

Low gasps escape from Nakamaru’s lungs as he sucks in his bottom lip to muffle it, and he swears Jin’s eyes are smug. He reaches down to push Jin’s wet hair out of his face, his fingers remaining and tightening a little at the promising control, twisting harder when Jin’s moan vibrates his length and leaves him trembling.

“Jin,” he says again, the name rolling off his tongue, and Jin sucks happily. It feels so good and Nakamaru could watch him (watching him) do this all night, but he doesn’t want to finish like this and he doesn’t think that’s why Jin came all the way here in a storm. “Come up here.”

Reluctantly Jin pushes Nakamaru out of his mouth, pressing one last kiss to the head before crawling up his body to settle on top of him. He’s as close as he can physically be, arms looped around Nakamaru’s shoulders and legs straddling his waist; Nakamaru feels oddly comfortable and under normal circumstances could fall asleep like this, with Jin laying his head on Nakamaru’s shoulder while Nakamaru presses his nose in Jin’s hair, but these aren’t normal circumstances.

This is the opportune time to say something, tell Jin what he wants, but he’s never been good at saying sexy things and thinks it’s better to speak with actions instead. Wordlessly he reaches for his nightstand and retrieves a tube, which he presses gently into Jin’s hand and leans forward to brush their lips together.

Jin responds with an abundance of passion, rushed and desperate as he uncaps the tube and gets to work between his own legs. Nakamaru grabs onto Jin’s thighs, his fingers digging into the skin in anticipation, and he makes it until Jin strokes lube onto his cock before groaning out loud.

“Yuichi,” Jin whispers, and Nakamaru kisses him harder. Speaking is not something he wants Jin to do right now. Jin catches on and smirks, leaning back as he angles Nakamaru right where he wants him and Nakamaru’s eyes roll back into his head as his length is surrounded by tight warmth. Jin makes a beautiful noise and it has Nakamaru clutching Jin’s thighs more roughly, struggling to hold back until Jin’s ready to move.

Then he _does_ and Nakamaru can’t stop himself, groaning with every breath and each one seems to fuel Jin to rock back and forth. Nakamaru feels those lips press against his once more before Jin sits up, riding him properly and Nakamaru can’t stop himself from thrusting upwards, meeting Jin’s efforts and making him bounce. Absolutely filthy noises are dripping from Jin’s mouth and Nakamaru loves it, wants to hear them more, louder, his own coherence dwindling with each pound of his cock deep inside Jin.

“God,” Nakamaru sputters, arching back against the mattress and directing helpless eyes upwards. “ _Jin_.”

Jin just smiles, then bites his lip as Nakamaru hits something inside him. Nakamaru feels it on his end and angles himself the same, aiming to do it again, and Jin’s head falls back as a piercing moan rips through him. His own erection is bouncing along with the rest of him, abandoned and so, so hard, and Nakamaru lifts a shaky hand to it, wrapping his fingers around the length before moving them back and forth.

Jin lets out a garbled noise as he moves faster, Nakamaru stroking him in time with his rhythm, and Nakamaru feels Jin’s orgasm from inside him, squeezing his length as Jin’s cock spurts in his hand and Jin’s face takes on an expression that Nakamaru thinks he’ll be seeing behind his eyes for a long time. It’s enough to push Nakamaru to the edge, his grip returning to Jin’s hips where he thrusts up into him as hard and fast as he can until he’s coming too.

Now Jin’s curled up on top of him like a big dog, snuggling like he plans on sleeping exactly like this, but before Nakamaru can reach for the tissues to clean them up, Jin’s tongue is lapping at the mess on his chest, taking care of it himself. Nakamaru watches him in awe, then widens his eyes as he sees Jin moving towards him, unable to conjure the strength to move out of the way as Jin fuses their mouths together and shares his taste.

Nakamaru’s exhaustion is starting to win out over his desire to stay awake and Jin’s a better blanket than his down comforter, two hearts beating as one as reality turns to dreams and night turns to morning.

Jin’s not there when he wakes up, but Nakamaru’s not worried. He knows that Jin knows the way home.


End file.
